This invention relates to a novel sealer composition and to a method for its preparation. This invention also relates to a sealer composition containing less than 400 grams/liter volatile organic compounds (VOC). More particularly, it relates to an aqueous composition for the protection of wood, concrete, masonry and other porous materials to minimize the amount of water absorbed by the wood or other material to which it is applied. The invented composition can also be used as a parting agent, or bond breaker, or as a release agent for forms in concrete construction and as a protective coating to prevent corrosion of metal manufactures exposed to the elements of rain and/or snow in above-grade applications. The composition protects against the absorption of water and is particularly suited for sealer applications wherein reduced environmental pollution emissions are required.